The Set Up
The Set Up is a Vice desk case in L.A. Noire. Professional boxer Albert Hammond has won a fight that was supposedly fixed and he was supposed to throw. His unexpected win costs his manager Carlo Arquero and several bookies a large amount of money, putting his life in danger. Hammond flees immediately after the fight, and Cole Phelps must find him before his double-crossed conspirators do. Walkthrough/Story Phelps and his partner, Roy Earle , enter the American Legion Boxing Stadium to watch a fight between Albert Hammond and another boxer. Roy mentions that he's expecting Hammond to lose, saying he's got $50 bet against him. When Hammond beats his opponent, Kid Galahad, he immediately takes off. Phelps and Earle follow him to his locker room and see Carlo Arquero, his manager, banging on the door. Carlo tells Phelps that Hammond is inside and he's jammed the door. He and Earle explain that Hammond was paid to throw the fight, but he reneged. Earle explains that he and "a couple of hundred other people" are now "out of pocket". Phelps and Earle enter the locker room, but the window is open; Hammond is already gone. Earle puts an APB out on Hammond, but Phelps asks why, saying "He won the fight fair and square." If no crime has been committed, why apprehend him? Earle explains that it's for his own protection; there's bound to be more than a few sore losers who lost a lot of money on this fight. Phelps questions Earle's motives, wondering if they're investigating a fraud or just trying to get Earle's money back. Locker Room (Boxing Stadium) [[Bookmakers' Odds|'Bookmakers' Odds']] (inside Hammond's locker) : Notepad listing names, odds, and telephone number 'AL345', found in Hammond's locker. "Alienist Fontaine" (Newspaper, optional) Upon leaving the locker room, Phelps encounters Mickey Cohen, angry about Hammond's unexpected win, and demands that Carlo find him. When Cohen notices Earle, he tells Earle not to worry about it, that he has his own men out looking for Hammond. Use the nearby phone to get the address for the phone number you found on the Bookmakers' Odds sheet. The operator will tell give you the address for the Hotel El Mar, 6294 Leland Way. Earle mentions it's a flophouse. "Quarter a night and no questions asked," he says. Since it's your only active lead, go there. During the drive to the hotel, Phelps comments on how closely he thinks Earle is to the powerful gangster Mickey Cohen. Earl tells him that it's just part of being a Vice cop. He says that he owns a very good clothing store and makes a comment about Phelps' fashion. Phelps retorts that the place is probably just a front for his illegal activities, which Earle agrees with. "But he does carry some very sharp suits," Earle says. Hotel El Mar Upon arriving at Hotel El Mar, speak to the man behind the counter, Daniel Ullman. Phelps will ask if he's seen Hammond, but Ullman says no, but that most people staying at the hotel don't use their real name. He then offers the guest register up to Phelps to look through himself. The list is filled with names of famous people that the guests have used as aliases to hide their true identities; Earle suggests that since Hammond is British - a "Tommie", Phelps should look for famous British names. Only one stands out: Winston Churchill in room 207 who checked in at 3:30pm and has not yet checked out (or has not recorded as such in the register). Head up the stairs to room 207. Room 207 (Hotel El Mar) Telegram (in the spilled trash near the window) : Western Union telegram to Elvira Hammond: 'Your boy done good. Home soon. Albert.' MDA074 ML PD=FAX HOLLYWOOD CALIF ELVIRA HAMMOND 12 BRICH LANE LONDON E1 HOME SOON. YOUR BOY DONE GOOD. ALBERT : Comment: 'As Phelps mentions, it seems like Hammond is leaving town and heading back to England. He seems to be going home to an Elvira Hammond, possibly his wife. [[Movie Ticket Stub|'Movie Ticket Stub]] (on the dresser) : Torn movie ticket stub : Comment: 'It seems Hammond went to the movies recently. [[Magazine Coupon|'Magazine Coupon]] (on the table near the foot of the bed, also near the dresser) : Magazine write-in offer coupon, filled out under name 'Candy Edwards'. [[Bookkeepers' Payouts|'Bookkeepers' Payouts']] (on the nightstand on the left side of the bed) : Payout calculations matching list of bookmaker odds 200 x 8 = 3600 185 x 22 = 4070 215 x 19 = 4085 --------------- 3600 + 4070 + 4085 =11,755 The next lead to finding Hammond is his girlfriend Candy Edwards. Thanks to her writing her address down on the magazine coupon, Phelps and Earle know where to find her. Head to Candy Edwards Address: 6116 Fountain Ave. Aleve Motel When Phelps and Earle arrive, they discover the address is for the Aleve Motel. Enter the motel and ask the receptionist where Candy's room is. She replies that it's number 7. She also adds that she's seen a sleazy Italian guy named Carlo hanging around, looking for her. It seems like Carlo is already ahead of Phelps and Earle. Exit the main hotel building and turn left (or, if you're looking at the hotel from the street, turn right). There are outdoor stairs in front of you. Head up them and the room is on the left. As you arrive, you'll hear Carlo yelling at Candy to tell him where Hammond is (his choice of words is interesting: "He's gone and f***ed both of us ..."). Kick down the door and you'll see Carlo knock Candy unconscious. Subdue him. Room 7 (Aleve Motel) [[Bus Ticket|'Bus Ticket']] (on the dresser) : Interstate bus ticket to Akron, Ohio : Comment: 'Phelps notes the ticket is one-way, and mentions that there "isn't a lot for Albert in Ohio." [[Cunard Ascania|'Cunard Ascania]] (on the dresser) : Postcard depicting Cunard Ascania passenger liner : Comment: Phelps notes that the Ascania sails from New York. This may be how Hammond plans on returning to England. Upon finding both clues and searching Carlos' body for a "pig-sticker" switchbalde (his left pocket) and his notebook (right), Candy Edwards regains consciousness. She agrees to be interviewed. Interview: Candy Edwards Whereabouts of Hammond : Phelps asks Candy where Hammond is, but she denies that she's seen him and claims that she's over him. : Correct Response: Lie, show her the Magazine Coupon : Candy then says that they were all supposed to make a little money out of him throwing the fight. She says he got too proud and decided he couldn't go through with it, so she left the Boxing Stadium before the fight started. List of odds recovered : Phelps asks Candy if she's ever heard of the names Harry, Mervin, or Ray. She claims she hasn't. : Correct Response: Lie, show her the Bookmakers' Odds : Candy remarks how everyone thought Hammond was dumb, but that he ended up outsmarting them all. Plans to leave town : Phelps asks Candy if she's planning to leave town. She says that she's planning on going straight home. : Correct Response: Doubt : Phelps says that Albert is heading back to England as soon as he gets his winnings, but Candy says he'll be lucky if he can get out in one piece. Phelps notes that Candy's chances aren't any better since Carlo and the mob already think she's in on it. She says she's got a few errands to run and then she'll take her chances. After the interview, Phelps asks Candy if she wants to press charges against Carlo. She refuses, and tells them to get rid of him. Carlos regains consciousness and tries to resist, but Earle tells him that he wants his money back, too, and that he'll handle it. After Carlo leaves, Phelps and Earle do too. Earl notes that Candy's life is in danger, but she's not leaving town yet. He suspects her of taking money, and suggests they tail her to find out what she's up to. Tailing Candy Before Tailing Candy make sure you read the Bonus so you can get the The Moose achievement. Bonus: 'When tailing Candy, do not use A to go incognito, and do not press RB to cover yourself. Instead, use houses and cars as covers, just by standing out of Candy's eyesight (and use the angle of the camera to look at her), and use RT to run when you're just a bit too far from her (the red dot on the mini map will start flashing, and Cole will make comments such as "Trail is slipping". Keep a good distance to Candy in general. When Earle meets with you in front of the Thrifty Liquor , The Moose will pop. As you're tailing Candy on foot, you'll have to keep your distance and always have good cover available- if you get too close, she'll stop and turn around, spotting you if you're not careful. Her first stop will be to a bookmaker at Thrifty Liquor. Earle will meet you there with the car and you'll go inside together. As you go inside, speak to the bookie, who will say he saw Candy come in. He says she took her winnings from the fight, mentioned that she thought she was being tailed, made a phone call, wrote something on the note pad, then left. Go check out the note pad. Thrifty Liquor [[Bookie's notepad|'Bookie's notepad]] (near the phone) : Notepad imprinted with bookmarker's address, used by Candy Edwards Examiner Drugstore 1486 Ivar Ave Hollywood : Comment: '''That address may be the next place she's heading. Drive to the Examiner Drugstore and see if you can pick up the tail on Candy again. On the way there, Phelps and Earle recap the situation: Hammond bet on himself against tall odds and won, and now Candy is picking up his winnings. But Phelps wonders, is Candy picking them up for him, or is she taking them for herself? When you arrive at Examiner Drugstore, head inside. Phelps and Earle will ask the owner Mervin (who's name is on the bookmaking list) if he's seen a blonde lately, which he says he has. He says she cleaned him out, called a cab, and left about five minutes ago. Examiner Drugstore '''Yellow Cab Co. Card (near the phone) : Yellow Cab Company business card with telephone number : Comment: If she called a cab, maybe the cab company can tell you which cab number is picking her up. Use the phone to call the cab company and ask which cab number picked Candy up. After, talk to Mervin and you'll get the address to the next bookkeeper. Leave, and head there. Upon arriving, you'll see the cab parked at the shop. Candy will come out and get in the cab. Follow it. She'll eventually end up at the Interstate Bus Stop. Interstate Bus Stop Once there, Earle says he thinks he just saw Hammond. Follow Candy inside while he follows Hammond. She'll look at the bus schedule, then head to the bathroom. Follow her in. As Phelps approaches the bathroom, he hears a woman scream followed by a gunshot. He kicks the door in and sees Candy bleeding to death. He tries to tend to her wound, but she soon dies. Roy appears and says that Hammond got away. There's a broken window in the bathroom; it appears that Hammond killed Candy, took the money, and left out the window. Earle mentions that it looks like Hammond got greedy, using his girlfriend as the bag lady, then killing her and taking her share. He says the chief is putting together a manhunt to look for him. Bathroom (Interstate Bus Station) 'Revolver '(on the ground near Candy) : .32 caliber revolver, one round fired 'Movie Ticket (o'n the ground near Candy, inside her purse) : Admit one to 'The Set Up', Egyptian Theatre, Hollywood Boulevard The only clue to Hammond's whereabouts is the Egyptian Theatre on the movie ticket. Head there. Egyptian Theatre When Phelps and Earle get to the Egyptian Hotel, a call from dispatch comes in, notifying them that the Coroner has ruled Candy's cause of death as a stabbing, and that the gun was actually owned by her. Earle immediately puts it together: Carlo stabbed Candy with his knife (he made a comment about it if you searched Carlo's pocket back at the hotel). He wonders if he got the money, as well. Head inside, and you'll overhear Hammond asking Carlo why he killed her. He replies that Mickey made it clear it was either her or him, and he intends to keep on living. As Phelps and Earle enter the main theatre, Hammond tells Carlo that Candy wasn't in on it, but that she was stealing the winnings and trying to make a run for it. He says he knew what she was up to, but he also knew Mickey would mistakenly believe she's in on it, so he let her continue anyways, setting her up just like she set him up by taking the money. Carlo replies that since he has the money now, the only thing left for him to do is get rid of Hammond. Phelps and Earle enter the theatre and a gunfight ensues. After killing Carlo and his two men, Hammond will emerge. Since Hammond didn't actually commit a crime, Phelps let him go over Earle's protests. When questioned later about Edwards' death by Lieutenant Colmyer, Phelps will mention that it was a crime of passion, something between Edwards, Hammond, and his manager. When the Lieutenant asks if there's been any sign of Hammond, Phelps will reply no, that he left town right after the fight. The Lieutenant tells Phelps and Roy that it's now Homicide's problem and congratulate the detectives. Alternate Ending If you interview Candy Edwards poorly, then at the end of the case Lieutenant Colmyer will know that the case involves gambling rackets and will be angry about rumors that cops (Earle) are involved. When Earle refuses to give him any more information on the matter, he makes him do street work. When Phelps follows Earle's lead, the Lieutenant does the same to him. Trivia *The case, both in name and in premise, is loosely based on the 1949 film "The Set-Up." The film is more about the events leading up to the fight with the boxer not knowing about the fix until near the end. *When Cole looks for a possible alias of Hammond at the hotel, one of the guests is named Shirley Temple. Video walkthrough VGJVyvaVf8s wMHtGHkCJc4 RG0nWYz8mrw Xq-kt_19CjA dgydFQuu854 dr2RwyAUUMs XOAfGczc8bc 0M-LWEDmGbc bmOb5kFkJV0 de:The Set-Up Category:Cases